


Gift

by Oceanic_stream



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Qurriel is metioned, Seer is such a cute grandma, Wholesome, idk how to tag, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanic_stream/pseuds/Oceanic_stream
Summary: What if the knight wanted to spend some quality time with the seer? She is a nice lady, so it wouldn't hurt to stay with her for a whileAnd there's pillow fort waiting for the little knight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, my first story
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes here and there. I tried my best <3

The knight walked through the lush greenery of Greenpath, homes of many moss-like creatures and weird but cool looking plants.

Right now, they have no idea what they're doing here

_\---Moth time---_

What if the knight wanted to spend some quality time with the seer? She is a nice lady, so it wouldn't hurt to stay with her for a while

~The cold feeling of the resting ground washed over them as the vessel climbed off the old stag.

They jumped to the platform with a small _"tap"_ sound as their feet connected to the stone tiles.

The stag looked at his little friend, well, he considered the small one as his friend. They helped open up the pathways to other stations and some that he didn't know it even exist...and he's been through many places in life.

Guess there's always something new to learn and see in this dead kingdom.

"Ah, I see that you have something in mind to come here?" Usually, he isn't the one to ask where the odd bug would go, but this time perked up his interest.

In their hands, they hold a box of some kind. What could be inside it? Well, probably something...something interesting. The response he got from them is a tilt of their head before nodding.

The vessel wanted to say something more for sure, but with their lack of voice it would be hard, so they just pointed up towards the ceiling?

"Up there? Oh, you're going to visit a person who lives here?" Asked the stag, a little bit surprised. There wouldn't be anyone living here...right? This is the place for the spirits and lingering dreams.

Moving down his head to look at them again, he nodded in understanding. Maybe they’re visiting a friend who had been buried here?

"Very well, I shall leave you to your task" Ghost nodded again to the stag before waving at him. They hoped that he didn't think what they think he's thinking a moment ago.

 _Ow, okay that is a bit confusing_. Never mind then.

The knight then skipped through the platform and out the door before climbing up the floating rocks with the destination in mind. Why are rocks floating in the first place? They wondered. Probably magic.

Ahh, maybe Quirrel would know. Though they aren't sure where he is. Maybe he’s out on another adventure somewhere else…

Ghost wasn’t sure because he only left his very nail on the rocky ground, surrounded by the calming waves and pretty shells of Blue Lake.

  
Enough reminiscing for now. They have something to do today.  
As they jumped on the last platform, the sight of the seer greets them, hiding under the purple-hued pillows.

The moment the seer lays her eyes on the silent knight, she quickly straightens up while trying to hide the fact that she had been hiding under her pillow fort.

“Ahhh! Tiny warrior, I did not see you coming” She then tries to put the pillows back in their old original position as the small knight come closer and closer to where she’s sitting.

“What’s this you are holding?” Her voice gave a hint of puzzlement and interests

Ghost held the small box out to her as they just stared at her probably saying something like, _“Please take it. A gift for you”_

  
The old moth tilted her head in question while her fluffy antennas on her head flared straight up as she finally understands the meaning of their gesture.

“Oh! A present…for me? You shouldn’t have” The knight nodded their head as she gingerly accepted the gift from the small creature and opens it.

Inside is a beautiful stone bracelet, in which all the stones look different from each other. There are all sorts of colors. A clear white stone that shines like the stars. A pinch black stone like void and pretty colors like green, pink, purple, etc.

The Seer's eyes brighten up at the sight of such shiny little stones. Did the little one make this by themselves?

“Thank you…such a beautiful gift” The moth smiled and was surprised when Ghost hugged her with their little arms.

She returned the hug with happiness. Who would know that someone appreciated her and it’s nice to have someone gifting her a gift. Her heart swelled at the thought.

They stayed like that for a while before she broke away from the hug

The knight stumbled a little bit before catching themselves upright again. The seer looked around herself before her eyes catch a bunch of squared pillows surrounding them

“Say little one. Would you like to stay for a while more?” She then gathered a bunch of pillows to probably make a bigger fort for them both.

Ghost nodded their head furiously and quickly dive into the pillows, making a mess. Seer laughed quietly, amused by their behavior as the two made a fort and stayed there in their comfy little house…until Ghost has to go, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I always see Seer as a grandma...a very cute grandma with her pillow fort.
> 
> If this goes well then there miiight be a next chapter


End file.
